Conventionally, there has been known a cartridge installed in a tag label creation apparatus having a mark sensor, the cartridge including: a tag tape having a plurality of black marks along its length direction; and a cartridge case in which the tag tape wound in a roll shape is accommodated so as to be capable of being paid out (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, the present applicant has proposed a sheet cartridge installed in a label creation apparatus having a light sensor, the sheet cartridge including: a label sheet having a plurality of label-position detection convex pieces, which are obtained by making its one side in a sheet width direction partially project to a lateral side in the sheet width direction, in a sheet length direction; and a cartridge case in which the label sheet wound in a roll shape is accommodated, wherein the outside surface of the cartridge case has an area in which the plurality of label-position detection convex pieces is exposed one after another to be detected by the light sensor as a tape-shaped member is paid out.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2011-178147
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2012-171079
When a tape cartridge having a tape-shaped member having detection convex portions formed into a convex shape is installed in a tape printing apparatus having a detection portion, there is a likelihood that the detection portion falsely detects the detection convex portions if the paid-out tape-shaped member swings in a tape width direction.
The present invention has an object of providing a tape cartridge and a tape printing apparatus capable of reducing false detection by a detection portion.